


Kinktober: Day 24

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Intercrural Sex / Biting
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kinktober '19 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 24

"_Ah—_" Sonny started and gasped as Rafael's cock brushed his entrance, warm and hard and slick with lube. "Easy, Barba, go easy on me."

"Relax," Rafael murmured, laying a hand on the base of Sonny’s spine. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"_Oh!_" Sonny squeaked in surprise, tightening as Rafael brushed against him again.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

Sonny grimaced at the genuine worry in Rafael's voice. "I'm fine, I've just never... well, you know..."

"You've never...?" Something clicked, and Rafael pulled his hand away, rounding the edge of the bed to get a good look at the detective. "Sonny, are— are you a virgin?"

"I'm not a _ virgin_," Sonny scowled, his face on fire. "I just... I'm on the other end, usually, that's all."

"You're a top." Rafael climbed onto the bed and propped a pillow behind his back, running a comforting hand through Sonny's mussed hair. "Why didn't you say something?" 

"Didn't wanna ruin my chances with you."

"Ruin your chances? You thought—" Rafael buried his face in his hands with a heavy sigh. "Jesus, Sonny, you're not the one that has to worry about that. I can— do you want to fuck me?"

"No." Sonny was telling the truth. He_ didn't _ want to fuck Rafael; he wanted to be on the receiving end of everything that the lawyer had to give, and it was a strange new feeling. He couldn't even rationalize it with himself, let alone try to begin to explain it to Rafael. "I don't."

"Okay." Rafael thought for a minute, rubbing a palm across the back of his neck. "I know you well enough to be able to tell that neither of us is in anything close to an appropriate headspace to discuss this right now."

Another wave of guilt hit Sonny, and he collapsed onto his stomach, resting his head on Rafael's calf. "I'm sorry, Barba, I should've told you."

"No, no, it's okay, I understand. Come here." 

Sonny obliged, crawling into his lap and settling against Rafael's warm body, his back to the lawyer's broad, solid chest. Rafael gave him a moment to get comfortable, then wrapped his hands around Sonny's thighs, fingers sliding up towards his groin but stopping short.

"Is this alright? Just for tonight, we can talk in the morning."

“Yeah. _ Yes_," Sonny breathed, twisting at the waist to wrap an arm around Rafael's neck. "Want you so bad, you have no idea."

Rafael slid a hand between his legs and guided himself upwards, unable to help but notice the way the detective was trembling in his lap. "Trust me, it's mutual. You aren't making this decision any easier for me."

"Sorry," Sonny whimpered, "sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't stop."

"Squeeze." 

Sonny obediently clamped his legs together around Rafael's shaft, and was quickly rewarded with a gentle bite to his side. He moaned, his skin on fire where Rafael's mouth had been, and he couldn't help but run his fingers over the already-fading mark. Rafael had started to move under him, thrusting up between his thighs, and Sonny watched wide-eyed as the thick head of the lawyer's cock pushed into view once, then again and again. 

"You like that, huh?" Rafael didn't need an answer. He sank his teeth into Sonny's side again— biting down, sucking hard, then drawing back to lick over the bruise he'd left. 

Sonny squirmed in pleasure, the assault on the tender skin over his ribs painful but brief enough that the dull sting barely had time to register before Rafael's tongue was soothing it from existence. He squeezed his legs tighter together; tight enough to feel the edge of Rafael's crown as he continued to fuck Sonny's thighs. 

Rafael groaned and wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist, quickly finding his cock and giving him several hard, fast strokes, putting the two of them on a more even footing. He tightened his grip just to hear Sonny gasp, smiling to himself as the detective throbbed in his grip and a few drops of precome dribbled over his thumb. 

"You're so fucking hot, Sonny." He punctuated the praise with a squeeze, sending more precome dripping down Sonny's shaft. "I've wanted you for so long, I genuinely thought I'd go insane before you took the hint."

"I'm sorry," Sonny gasped, "I just thought that you— you were too far out of my league."

"_Fuck_." Rafael let his head fall back against the headboard, picking up the pace of his hips to match the speed of his fist pumping Sonny's cock. "How were we both so stupid?"

"I don't know, but you can make it up to me tomorrow."

"I can make it up to _ you_? You'll be on your knees all morning just for that, smartass."

"_Nnnh—_" Sonny’s hips bucked, and Rafael cursed. 

"Is it okay if I come like this?"

"_Please_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
